


Don't Leave Me

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Oneshots and Stories [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut with a happy ending and lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: She won't leave his side, and he can't bear to ask her to, especially after their confessions in the Cloisters. So, what happens now?





	Don't Leave Me

The moment they broke free of Gallifrey’s time zone, it was like something shifted in the room’s atmosphere. He didn’t even have the chance to ask if her pulse had returned yet. He was suddenly at her side. Her hands were on his shoulders and they were falling into one another. It was as if her atmosphere was too great and it had sucked him in, and he went willingly, allowing her to pull him in and suck him into her stratosphere. Her gravity was too powerful.

Their lips met with ferocity. It was such a rough first kiss. There was nothing gentle about it all. He supposed, thinking about it, that they hadn’t the Time to _be_ sweet and tender. Perhaps another Time, then? If they were ever granted it.

Whatever the reason being, they were desperate for one another. Four and a half billion years had left him wanting, aching inside, and desperate to _feel_ her in his arms again, only in a _different_ way this time. They had whispered confessions in the Cloisters and now he knew, without a doubt, how she felt for him. Now he _knew_ how _right_ the two of them were.

He had always been so unsure. _But now he knew._

So, damn the rules. Damn everything. Damn this entire Universe, and damn Missy for ever pinning them together and setting them up as time-traveling companions.

“Clara,” he groaned, even as her fingers moved to the belt around his waist. She immediately kissed him, soothing him in any way that she possible could. Her lips found his throat, his neck, and she tugged at his hair.

Things got heavy and passionate quickly. Before she could know what was happening, he had pushed her against the console and he was nudging the fabric of her top up to cup at her breasts. She was still in the midst of tugging his trousers open, his belt already unclasped and hanging open.

“You really saved me,” she said breathlessly, moaning at the attention he was paying to her chest. He’d unclasped her bra, lips finding a rosy nipple. His tongue teased and laved, a hand palming at her warm skin. There was no heartbeat there, though. Nothing to feel against her soft skin. No pulse, nothing to say that she was _alive._ But she was. Very much. He held onto _that._

“Doctor,” she moaned, fingers pushing the dark coat from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. His waistcoat and shirt soon followed. Her hand slipped inside the soft fabric of his shorts to grasp him, finding him already hard and throbbing. The sound it drew from his lips went right to her very core.

She never thought they would have this. He never expected to ever see her again. There was only hope. Just a fool’s hope. And yet, here they were.

Impatiently, he found himself tugging her leggings down. Her knickers went with them, soft lace beneath his fingers, and he found himself smiling — even for the briefest moment — at the realization that she wore them _for him._ She _always_ wore them for him, in the hopes that something would one day finally _change_ between them.

Now was their chance. They may never get another.

He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, setting her down at the very edge of the console, away from any knobs or buttons, and slipped between her thighs. He let her guide him, pushing his trousers past his hips and letting them remain there. There was no time. They were too eager. They needed one another too badly.

When he finally sunk into her, it was breathtaking. She moaned for him — long and low, without care. It was all for him. She wanted him to know exactly how he made her feel. She wouldn’t be silent anymore, not that he had ever wanted her to be.

“Do you know,” she said, “how long I’ve thought about this?” Her arms were around his shoulders, fingers buried in his silvery-white curls. Their noses just barely brushed as he slipped closer, hands at her hips. He lingered there for a moment, wanting to take it all in. Pleasure trickled down his spine, igniting him. No doubt she felt the same.

They were entwined, finally. She hugged his cock in all the right places. It was beautifully mind-blowing. She stole his breath away, his hearts hammering against his chest — and _hers,_ where they were pressed together.

“Did you imagine us this way?” he asked softly, his voice low and gruff. He kissed her gently, allowing himself this, just this moment of tenderness, before they continued.

She pressed her cheek to his, half-embracing him and half-begging him to roll his hips for her. “I did,” she confessed against his lips. “Often.” She knew he’d like to hear that, somehow. She knew it would do a lot for him. She knew that was what he wanted to hear.

That was enough for him. He began to thrust his hips, not bothering to go slowly. Why should he? He knew what they both wanted. They wanted messy, fast, rough lovemaking. They were having it now.

“Look at me,” she said, knowing full-well that he was far away. He was trying to stay in the moment, but his mind was so far away from her. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her as they moved together. Every crease in her brow, every look of pleasure and pain in her chocolatey-brown eyes, every bit of the agony contorting her features. It was all his.

“Stay with me,” she told him, accidentally repeating words that he had said once to her. The flicker in his eyes told her so, _reminded_ her so. She was all at once apologetic, her lips finding his as they rolled their hips and moved together.

It came as a slow wave, like ocean water but simultaneously knocking at the doors of her mind. It was another subconscious, flowing like a sea and washing over her. It was _him._ She let him inside, their minds interweaving so easily. It felt natural. She had never done anything of the sort before, and yet… She felt like she was on fire, suddenly. With passion, with affection and love. All for him. Because she could feel everything that he was _feeling._ No doubt he could feel the very same from her.

“Is this for me?” she asked, gasping softly against the Doctor’s lips.

She _felt_ rather than _heard_ his reply. “Yes,” he told her. “Because I want to be here with you. I want _all of me_ to be here with you. Keep me out of my mind, Clara.”

He single-handedly broke her heart. A few softly muttered words and her heart was aching for him. She didn’t have the time to mull them over well, however, because her orgasm was fast-approaching and she could hardly think, let alone speak.

It all just felt so good, so _perfect._ Like everything she had ever wanted and more. Like everything she had ever dreamt of, but so much more. He was so much _more._

“Doctor,” she said suddenly. “Doctor, I’m so close.”

His grip on the console was white-knuckled and he managed a soft, “I am too” in reply.

When she felt her climax, when it finally broke, she felt as if she honestly _shattered._ She could feel his emotions, his pleasure, his _desire,_ his love for her, and she could feel the pressure building and the pleasure was suddenly overwhelming. It drowned her. She could barely draw a single breath.

His orgasm was monumental and utterly earth-shattering and it followed hers shortly after. He was crying out her name, shuddering and moaning for her. He was thankful for her arms around him, lest he would fall over. She knew that much.

She held tightly to him, fingers playing with his hair, her other resting on his bare shoulder to hold him close. She sent soothing thoughts his way, trying her best to calm him.

“I’m right here,” she said softly, thumb stroking his shoulder. He felt frailer in her arms than he had before, somehow. Those four and a half billion years had changed him. Emotionally, and physically. In every way. It made her ache all over again.

She kissed his temple as they lingered there, fighting to catch their breaths. “I’m right here and I’m _not_ going anywhere,” she whispered soothingly. “That’s a promise, Doctor.”

He was fighting to keep his emotions at bay, she knew. Gently, she drew back, moaning as his cock slipped out of her, and placed her hands on his chest. She was a bit startled by his expression. His eyes were red, cheeks flushed pink. Was he _crying?_

“Don’t you see?” he asked, voice raspy and hoarse. “It’s us. I think _we’re_ the Hybrid.”

Rather adamentely, Clara began to shake her head. She wouldn’t listen to this. It wasn’t true. And for all he knew, the Hybrid tale was just a story to make young Time Lords behave. Just a story to scare the little ones. No, she wouldn’t stand for this.

“We don’t have to be,” she said, delicately reaching lower to his hips. There was such tenderness in the way she drew his shorts back up, along with his trousers. She drew the zipper back up, along with working the button closed, before continuing to speak. “We’re together again, and isn’t that really all that matters?”  
  
His lips brushed her forehead, another little surprise for her. Although, she wasn’t quite sure _why_ that surprised her. They’d just had sex. Shouldn’t _that_ have been the most shocking thing of all? Not just affectionate gestures?

Then, as if to lighten the mood, she said softly, “You’re amazing, you know.” She laughed softly, a hand patting his tummy. “Never would have taken you for such a good lover, especially in this body.”

His eyebrows drew together, hands on his hips like chicken wings. He resembled, in that moment, an angry or confused chicken. It made her laugh. “What do you mean, _in this body?_ What’s wrong with my body?”

She hopped down from the console to redress, sending a pair of flirtatious eyes his way. Teasingly, she said, “Did I say that anything was wrong with this body of yours? I’m quite fond of it, actually. I think it’s my favorite one yet.”

She fixed her top, smoothing out her jumper and making her way over to him. By now, he was slipping into his white shirt again. “No, let me,” she said, brushing his long fingers away, eager to do his buttons up for him. It was just an excuse to touch him, really.

“Oh,” he said, deflating now. “You like this face?”

The honesty and the shock in his voice made her laugh again, albeit softly. She shook her head, tenderly helping him into his waistcoat again. “I can’t seem to be able to stop kissing it, so yes, I think that shows how much I like it.You silly, daft old man.”

He sobered for a moment, eyes floating around the Console Room of the TARDIS they were inside. He had things he needed say, things he knew that he should do. But he’d never be able to do them, nevermind even get them out. The words wouldn’t come.

Through their newfound connection, she _felt_ those conflicting emotions inside of him. “No,” she said quietly. “I’m not leaving your side, and you’re not leaving mine. Do you hear me? We can do this. We can do this, I think, but only if we do it together. The Time Lords will forgive you. I’ll…” She stopped for a moment, abruptly. She knew what needed to be done, but could _she_ do it?

“Listen to me,” she said carefully, stopping him for a moment. He was tucking his shirt into his trousers and he stilled briefly, eyes finding her features again. “One day,” she said, “I’m going to return to Gallifrey. One day I’ll need to. But for now, it’s just you and me, eh? I’ll return. I’ll go back. The long way round. Till then, we can live our lives together. I’ll get used to this. Just… Just give me time. Let’s get back to your TARDIS.”

That simple statement seemed to calm and soothe his nerves. She kissed him, relaxing him further, and their noses brushed together.

“You’re inside my head now, Clara Oswald. And believe me, I don’t ever want you to leave.”


End file.
